Bird Of Prey
by The Aceman
Summary: A mysterious killer is stalking the streets of Jump City...with a familiar face...


Time to explore the darker side of Jump City's favourite heroes! DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is the property of DC and Cartoon Network.

Bird Of Prey

The shadow moved through Titans Tower and stopped when it reached the fridge. The door opened, allowing the figure to remove some sort of food wrapped in tin foil.

The kitchen area was then bathed in light, causing the shadowy figure to cease all movement and finally be revealed. Beast Boy stood there, smiling, trying to peek at what was taken out of the fridge. "Watcha got, Raven?" The girl turned, holding the foil wrapped package close. "You wouldn't like it…trust me."

The shapeshifter shrugged. "So…I guess it's not tofu?" She walked past him, barely giving him a glance. "Hardly." Beast Boy walked behind her, which annoyed the sullen Titan. "Aren't ya gonna heat it up?" Raven turned, giving him a hard look. "This is better cold." She then left quickly, leaving the green hero to yet again be puzzled by the girl's behaviour.

Morning, and Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were all in the common room for breakfast. The T.V. was on and Robin was watching the news, involved with the report on the latest in a string of recent disappearances. "I just don't get this…people are getting taken off the streets, never to be seen again. This has to stop!" Starfire looked at the masked boy with her hands clasped together as Cyborg addressed him. "You're thinkin' we check this out and try to get to the bottom of it, ain'tcha?"

Robin nodded. "This is getting serious, Cyborg. It might be more than just some nutjob randomly taking people out, there may be a reason." The alien girl flew to him. "This is terrible…I fear for the safety of everyone. Whoever is doing this truly must be brought to justice!"

Beast Boy came out, obviously concerned about something himself. "The strangest thing happened last night…I came out here 'cause I couldn't sleep and Raven was gettin' something out of the fridge!" Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Oooh, a midnight snack! Oh yeah BB, let's send Raven off to the loony bin, that's nuts!"

The green hero shook his head at him. "No, Cy. I mean the way she acted…it was weird, even for Raven!" Robin was trying to concentrate on the news but couldn't, due to the bickering of his teammates. "Guys! I'm trying to watch this!" Raven then came out, looking as she usually did and went over to make some herbal tea. Beast Boy kept an eye on her, something the girl didn't particularly care for. "Any reason you're staring at me, Beast Boy?"

The shapeshifter then backed away. "Uhh...no, just lookin' to see that you're ok..." She raised her eyebrow and went back to making her tea. "Peachy." Beast Boy laughed a bit nervously. "Well, I…guess that's good, then…" He scooted behind the couch, even more wary of her than ever.

Raven blinked, watching the steam as the pot whistled. "Whatever…"

That night, a scream was heard…by nobody. Hong's Tofu's best customer left the establishment and was immediately taken into a nearby alley. He was stunned by the identity of his attacker and seeing the ceremonial dagger…all too familiar to him as it plunged into his heart. Raven licked the blade clean afterwards.

That morning, Beast Boy's face was all over the T.V. screen. Robin was at his wit's end. "I cannot believe this…Beast Boy…gone, just like that…" Starfire's tears flowed like a river for her fallen friend. "Oh, Beast Boy…may X'Hal protect you, my little friend…" She then collapsed into the masked boy's comforting arms, completely unable to contain her sorrow. "Robin…"

He squeezed his eyes shut and held the weeping princess, attempting to shut out his own pain. "I swear, Star…whoever did this will pay…"

Cyborg then emerged and upon hearing the news, his good, human eye went as wide as a fried egg. "No…way…BB…aw, man…" Raven then silently entered. "I heard…a total shame…I guess he'll be missed…"

This caused the two males to give the violet-tressed maiden a pair of completely shocked facial expressions and the alien girl to emit a horrified gasp. Robin then approached her. "Raven? How DARE you say that! Beast Boy was our friend…like a brother to you, especially!"

She just fixed a cold stare on him. "I think I know who'll be next..."


End file.
